Maintenant je sais
by Ayda666
Summary: Amy Dumas et Chris Jericho sont ensemble...... Matt Hardy aime Amy. Qui va-t-elle choisir? REVIEW PLEASE !!!


Title: Now I can see......  
  
Author: RuBis  
  
E-mail: buffy_flower@hotmail.com ou xtreme__insanity@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Distribution: Demande en premier. Si oui, you have to put my name and email on it. Don't take it saying that you are the author.  
  
A/N: Cette fic n'a aucun lien avec une autre que j'ai écrit, si ça ressemble à une de vos fics, sorry, mais je ne changerai pas la mienne, parce que ce ne serait qu'une coïncidence..... anyway let's start.  
  
Oh et Amy et Matt ne sont pas amis dans cette fic, ni dating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Amy, attends !!!  
  
Oh non. Pas encore lui. J'accélère le pas, veux pas parler à ce Matt Hardy. Ok, je l'avoue, il est beau. Mais pas mon genre. Je ne sortirai jamais avec un de ces gars populaire qui ont le monde à leur pieds. De toute façon, je suis déjà avec Chris. Même s'il m'énerve royalement..... je dois être folle, je suis la seule avec qui il est "gentil"... Enfin, je l'aime quand même.  
  
Aaaah chiiootte Matt me rattrape. Ça a bien l'air que je vais être obligée de lui parler.  
  
- Amy, je me demandais si tu pouvais venir avec nous aux feux d'artifices demain soir......  
  
- Qui ça "nous"?   
  
- Eh bien presque tout le monde.  
  
- Je ne sais pas......  
  
Bon, si il y a "presque tout le monde" comme il dit j'aurai pas besoin de lui parler beaucoup...... OK, OK.  
  
- OK......  
  
- On se verra demain, on viendra te chercher vers 8hrs.  
  
- OK.  
  
Ça peut pas être si mal, non?  
  
~ Vendredi, le lendemain~  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Rob?, dit Torrie.  
  
- Pas mal....., dit Lisa.  
  
- Ouais, pas mal., répond Trish.  
  
- Il a des beaux yeux.....  
  
J'étais dehors avec mes amies, on jouait à donner des notes aux gars..... Je suis assez mal assortie à certaines de mes amies il faut le dire, mais je m'entends bien quand même avec elles.  
  
- Alors on pourrait lui donner...... 7?   
  
- OK, disent les filles en riant.   
  
Jeux stupide. En fait, je ne trouve pas le jeu si stupide mais je ne veux pas passer pour une fille comme Torrie. Vive les tomboy.  
  
- Alors vous venez au feu d'artifice que Matt a parlé?, demandai-je.  
  
- BIEN SÛR espèce de folle quelle question., répond Torrie.  
  
Elles se mettent toute à rire. J'ai envie de les frapper. J'imagine que c'est ma semaine qui s'en vient qui me rend de si mauvaise humeur. La cloche sonna, et Lisa et Torrie sont partis du côté de la classe d'histoire, alors que moi et Trish, vers la classe d'anglais.  
  
- Ok, good afternoon everyone, I'll start by telling you what will be in the exam next week......  
  
J'entendais à peine ma prof parler.   
  
- Psst Amy...  
  
Huh? Qui? Je me tourne. Il y a Jay, le meilleur ami de Chris derrière moi.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Chris m'a donné ça pour toi, chuchote-t-il.  
  
Je le prend et au moment où je commence à lire, je sursaute:  
  
- Miss Dumas, what's that?  
  
- I,......... I mean......  
  
- Give me that now.  
  
Je lui ai donné. Elle n'a même pas lu et l'a déchiré et jeté dans la poubelle. Elle recommenca à parler.  
  
- I was saying......  
  
Je me retourne discrétement vers Jay.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
  
- Je sais pas moi, il a pas voulu que je le lise. Tu lui demanderas.  
  
On a rien rajouté, et j'ai continué à faire semblant de suivre le cour, Chris n'était pas dans le même cour que moi.  
  
~ Le soir ~  
  
Je suis dans ma chambre et j'arrange mes cheveux. Quelqu'un klaxone. Je descend vite et je sors dehors: ce sont eux. Ils sont tous dans une camionnette affreusement laide et sale. Je monte et ils démarrent.   
  
Pendant tout le chemin, les gars ont niaisé. Arrivés là, il y avait une rue et juste après, un grand terrain avec quelques arbres et du gazon. Il y avait une clôture qui séparait tout ça de l'eau. J'avais remarqué que Chris était pas là. Pourtant, Nora m'avait dit qu'il y serait..... Matt s'approcha de moi. Oh non. Dire qu'il me restait une demi-heure comme ça avant que le feu commence.  
  
Je devais trouver Chris. Après avoir marché un peu, je l'ai vu dans le gazon.   
  
- CHRIS ! , ai-je crié.  
  
- Oh, Amy.  
  
Il avait l'air bizarre, comme s'il avait peur de moi. Il a continué:  
  
- Tu..... tu as eu mon message?  
  
- Non, la prof d'anglais me la pris. J'ai pas pu lire. De quoi ça parlait?  
  
- Eh bien..... euh....... C'est fini entre nous........  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là? C'est pas possible ! Je l'aime moi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une douche froide.....  
  
- Mais..... pourquoi???   
  
J'étais sur le bord des larmes, mais s'il blaguait, c'était tout à fait son genre, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air folle.  
  
- Tu croyais VRAIMENT que c'était sérieux? Si j'ai sorti avec toi, c'est simplement parce que j'avais gagé avec les gars que je serais capable!!!  
  
Je l'ai frappé. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ses amis autour avait entendu. Seul Jay ne riait pas. Chris riait. Je me suis enfuis en pleurant, enragée. J'ai couru jusqu'à un endroit avec une table de picnic, là où il n'y avait personne. J'apercevais de très très loin ceux avec qui j'étais venu. Ils riaient tous. Trish et Jeff, le petit frère de Matt étaient collés ensemble, Torrie était avec Billy, un gars que je connaissais seulement de vue, Lisa était près de Randy, un gars qui était dans mon cour de français, Stacy avec "Scott", un type qui venait du secondaire 5. Et moi, je pleurais dans mon coin. Il commençait à faire noir... Je me suis remise à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est servi de moi comme ça? Pourquoi moi? Je lui ai rien fait ! J'étais assis sur la table de picnic, jambes relevés, tête caché. Je me sentais si stupide. «Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide......». Les feux d'artifices ont commencé. J'ai appuyé ma tête sur mes genous et j'ai regardé, les larmes aux yeux.   
  
- Amy? C'est toi?  
  
- Lâchez-moi.  
  
Pas encore lui ! Je veux dire, qu'il arrête ! Je veux pas qu'on soit ami!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
À quoi bon tout cacher? De toute façon cet idiot ne peut pas faire pire que Chris.  
  
- Je vais lui kicker le cul dans notre prochain match., a-t-il dit après avoir entendu l'histoire.  
  
- Match?  
  
- Oh, une petite fédération de lutte, j'ai un match avec lui la semaine prochaine.  
  
D'accord il n'est pas si idiot.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Quoi dire de plus?   
  
- Je déteste les garçons, ai-je rajouté. Tous des profiteurs.  
  
- Tu sais Amy..... j'en connais un qui t'aime vraiment....... Il ne te ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Il tient vraiment à toi.  
  
- Qui?  
  
Je crois qu'il disait ça juste pour me remonter le moral. J'avais toujours le menton appuyé sur mes genous.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
- Donne-moi un indice alors, ai-je dit.  
  
- ......  
  
- Allez, ce serait idiot de m'avoir dit ça et ne pas me dire qui c'est.  
  
- Bon....... il y a un W dans son nom.  
  
J'ai réfléchis une minute et j'ai fini par dire:  
  
- Euh..... Ce gars, Shawn Micheals? Andrew?   
  
- Non.  
  
- Qui alors? Pas le petit nouveau de UK, William ..............  
  
J'ai pas eu le temps de finir, j'ai senti ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. J'étais si ...... surprise. Comment un gars que j'avais trouvé si collant et idiot peut-il être un si bon kisser?? Il a doucement arrêté, et m'a regardé:  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
Matthew Moore Hardy. Voilà. C'était lui. Oh God, il embrasse si bien. Et il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre?  
  
- Matt... Je ne te connais presque pas et.......  
  
- Moi non plus. Ce n'est pas grave., a-t-il dit, en m'embrassant encore.  
  
- Et je ne sais pas si je.....devrais....  
  
Je ne suis qu'une menteuse. Ma tête prend le dessus sur mon coeur. J'ai juste envie de lui dire que je l'aime aussi. Attends une minute! C'est pas moi qui le trouvait idiot ?!  
  
- Je peux attendre si tu ne veux rien commencer....  
  
J'ai pas pu me retenir. Je l'ai ré-embrassé. Cette fois ça m'a frappé: Chris n'aurait jamais attendu pour moi. Si Matt le ferait, c'était parce qu'il tenait à moi...... non? J'entendais les feux d'artifices.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi.   
  
Le ciel était magnifique, et son reflet dans l'eau presque iréel, mais la meilleure chose, était que j'étais dans ses bras. Now I can see......  
  
~ Le lendemain ~ ~ Chris Jericho's P.O.V ~  
  
- Ouais, je l'avoue man, tu l'as vraiment eu, me félicite Paul.  
  
- Je sais, j'ai ça dans le sang! dis-je.  
  
Je me tourne pour rire, et j'aperçois Amy avec ses amies. Elle arrête de parler et de rire, et me regarde avec ses yeux si perçants que je peux à peine soutenir son regard haineux. I missed my chance, now I have to pay.  
  
* The End * 


End file.
